leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Honchkrow (Pokémon)
|} Honchkrow (Japanese: ドンカラス Dongkarasu) is a dual-type introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from when exposed to a Dusk Stone. Biology Honchkrow is a dark-blue avian Pokémon with plumage resembling a person dressed in formal attire. It has a large feather crest resembling a that has spikes extending from the back. It has circular red eyes with white sclera and dark blue eyelids. Its yellow beak is slightly curved, and its head is supported by a broad, short neck. Honchkrow has a white and prominent crest of feathers on its chest that bears resemblance to a beard or cravat. Its wings have red feathers on the inside. Honchkrow has black feet with four toes. The tail's base is a white, cylindrical stalk, on which there is a growth of red feathers on the end. Honchkrow is known to be ruthless. With a mere cry, It can summon and organize flocks of in this manner, and is known as the "summoner of the night" by the pitch black darkness that often accompany such a spectacle. It is said that a Honchkrow will never forgive the mistakes of the Murkrow that follow it. These flocks have been seen flying at night. The purpose of the flocks is unclear, but they are known to collect food for the Honchkrow that organized them. Honchkrow normally spends the daytime hours tending to its feathers in solitude. It is a scavenger that lives in swamps, forests, human towns and cities, and plains. In the anime Major appearances Paul's Honchkrow Paul's Murkrow evolved into a Honchkrow prior to Lost Leader Strategy!. Honchkrow made its physical debut in Aiding the Enemy, where it battled . It appeared again in Pursuing a Lofty Goal!, where it participated in the Squallville PokéRinger competition. However, it lost to Ash's Staraptor, which evolved in the middle of their match. Paul scolded it after its loss, saying that its reaction time was too slow. Other Multiple Honchkrow appeared in Mystery on a Deserted Island!, where at least one them was part of the 's crew of Pokémon. Many of the Big Boss Pokémon later appeared on the with the treasure. When and went to the island, the Honchkrow were the first Pokémon the group saw. Minor appearances Honchkrow debuted in The Rise of Darkrai, under the ownership of a named Allegra. It was sent out to try and clear away the fog surrounding Alamos Town with . However, the move didn't work due to the fog being a by-product of 's control over the space in the area. A Honchkrow made a brief cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Honchkrow appeared in Cilan's demonstration in Mystery on a Deserted Island!, where it evolved from a . A 's Honchkrow appeared in A Relay in the Sky!, where it competed in the Pokémon Sky Relay. It was in a team also consisting of and . A 's Honchkrow appeared in Master Class Choices!, where it was used in the . It reappeared in Master Class is in Session!, where it was seen competing in the Showcase. Pokédex entries . Honchkrow recruits many Murkrow to travel with it, and it spends much of its time at home preening its feathers.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Honchkrow appeared in Passing by Probopass and Maneuvering around Magnezone, under Cyrus's command. In Dealing With A Koffing Fit, 's Murkrow evolves into a Honchkrow alongside his , which becomes a . In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga Mister Crow's main Pokémon is a Honchkrow. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries in tow.}} cronies bring it food. It idles its time away, grooming itself in its nest.}} followers.}} |} |} |} |} in tow.}} in tow.}} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} )}} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} , Poké Pelago }} |} |} In side games |area=Oil Field Hideout}} |area=Eternal Tower}} |arera=Haunted Zone}} |area= , Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Hauntyard: Everspring Valley (Post-ending)}} |area=Magical Lake: Protect Pichu in the Forest}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 1}} |area=Expert Stage: Stage EX37}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Colossal Tree (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Team Rainbow Rocket's Ambition Cyrus's Honchkrow|All|Japan|65|January 20 to March 11, 2018|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Cyrus's Honchkrow}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Assurance|Dark|Physical|60|100|10||'}} |Brave Bird|Flying|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Drill Peck|Flying|Physical|80|100|20||'}} |Feather Dance|Flying|Status|—|100|15}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20||'}} |Flatter|Dark|Status|—|100|15|*}} |Mirror Move|Flying|Status|—|—|20}} |Perish Song|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Psycho Shift|Psychic|Status|—|100|10}} |Punishment|Dark|Physical|—|100|5| |'}} |Roost|Flying|Status|—|—|10}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Sky Attack|Flying|Physical|140|90|5||'}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Wing Attack|Flying|Physical|60|100|35||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} Side game data |- |- |- |- . }} |- 's spirit and handed over his position to him. }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=430 |name2=Honchkrow |type1-2=Dark |type2-2=Flying }} Sprites Trivia * Honchkrow's English name uses a Japanese-origin word in its name ("honcho" is derived from ''hanchō), while Honchkrow's Japanese name uses a western-origin word in its name ("don" is derived from Italian don and Latin dominus). Both are leader-like names and sometimes are used for leaders of shadier organizations. Origin Honchkrow is based on a or . With its bulkier, more powerful appearance, Honchkrow looks much more like a raven than its pre-evolution does, but its coloration resembles that of the . While Murkrow appears to be based on witches of western folklore, Honchkrow's appearance is reminiscent of a , giving a new interpretation to Murkrow as a gang member under Honchkrow. Its crest even looks like a wide-brimmed hat, an article of clothing often associated with mobsters. However, Honchkrow's tail does resemble a broom, which has long been connected with witchcraft, and its hat- and beard-like feathers also give the impression of a sorcerer or wizard. The design of Honchkrow's hat could also take inspiration from the hardened crests likened to that of the and . Name origin Honchkrow is a combination of "honcho" (a leader or boss) and "crow". Dongkarasu is a combination of and 烏 "karasu" (crow). In other languages |fr=Corboss|frmeaning=From and boss |es=Honchkrow|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Kramshef|demeaning=From and |it=Honchkrow|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=돈크로우 Donkeurou|komeaning=From don and crow |zh_cmn=烏鴉頭頭 / 乌鸦头头 Wūyātóutóu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Crow chief" }} Related articles * Paul's Honchkrow * Silver's Honchkrow External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Kramshef es:Honchkrow fr:Corboss it:Honchkrow ja:ドンカラス zh:乌鸦头头